


forgotten

by merenwen (ayebydan)



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 18:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16143098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayebydan/pseuds/merenwen
Summary: At first Becky appreciates and accepts being on separate brands from her girlfriend. Then she gets frustrated. Then jealous. Then it all goes to hell.





	forgotten

_forgotten or neglected love_

Smackdown Live was supposed to be the opportunity for Becky to shine and take over. Instead she sat and watched other young stars come through while Charlotte and Sasha changed the game on Raw. She lost her title on her first paper-view defence while Charlotte became the main event and then entered the cell. They called as much as they could but so often messages simply stated Charlotte was once again _busy_ and Becky's resentment grew. 

She fought and scrapped her way to remaining on the Tuesday television card at all while Charlotte gave fifteen minute promos and got a stooge. Becky pushed down her jealousy and worked out longer, faster and harder. It was never enough. The mixed-match challenge had been in a gift even if she had not realised it at the time. Finding out that Sami was her partner had been a wonderful surprise. At the time she thought perhaps she was persuading him to change his behaviour and never realised the thoughts that _he_ was planting in _her_ mind instead. 

It takes months to boil over. 

When she finds the match is over and she has lost and Charlotte is once again victorious it is too much. She slams her arm into her. She drags her to the floor. She bites back tears and she tells herself it is all Charlotte's fault because she should have noticed years ago.


End file.
